New Variable
by RallyPointBravo
Summary: After a long day of work, Ada-1 receives a visit from a Guardian that leads to an interesting development. (Smut/Lemon) (There's no Ada-1 tag yet.)


The annex of the Tower had grown to be a busier place in the last few months. After the first Guardian located the entry to the Black Armory storehouse, it seemed that he had invited every other Guardian to come and visit the newly discovered area. In time, the traffic would slow, and as of late a shifty looking character had moved in across the hall, taking the few visitors with him.

Ada-1 didn't seem to mind though. After years of Guardian hatred, to a few months of constant Guardian bombardment, it was nice to be utterly neutral and removed from them. She typed away at her desk, trying to manage the schematics of several different weapons and prototypes and combine the working aspects of each of them. Currently, she was trying to design a Scout rifle from pieces of an Auto and Pulse rifle, to varying degrees of success.

The sound of boots hitting the floor tiles removed her from the process as she noticed a lone Guardian enter the large room. He was an average Hunter, an occasional buyer, and a rather handsome human, when he chose to take his helmet off. Guardians these days seldom took them off, having too little time to spend around the Tower.

"Greetings Guardian," she spoke in her usual, mildly amused way as she displayed her holographic interface of wares. The Guardian stood before her, scanning his eyes over the various weapons and bounties available, however his visor seemed to stop as it focused on her Exo body, and Ada subconsciously crossed her arms.

"See anything you like?" she replied in a bit of a sarcastic tone, causing the Hunter to back away from her inventory and turn around. Giving a simulated sigh, Ada turned back to her desk and returned to her work. Typical Guardian window-shopping, she told herself.

Just as she brought the schematics back to the forefront of her monitor, she was pushed forwards onto her desk, forcing her to splay her hands out in front of her to keep from falling over. Looking behind her, she saw the Hunter had arranged his pelvis against her rear and forced her forward with a thrust of his hips. Before she could manage a thought the Hunter moved her cape to the side, set both of his hands on the sides of her rear, and started to gently thrust.

Paralyzed by shock and unsure of what to do, Ada simply squeaked out a sound of indignation as she felt her facial features heat up. What in the Traveler was he doing?!

"Guh-Guardian! Stop!" she quietly but firmly hissed, although her request was met with silence as the Hunter continued. Instead of pulling away, he reached a hand forwards, snaking up her torso and sliding under the plate on her chest, feeling her simulated breast.

Ada shivered as the gloved hand pressed against her bare frame, and it seemed that some process unknown to her began running within her, as she started to feel an extreme sense of elation and… Longing for the feelings the Hunter was providing her. She began to feel a wetness between her thighs, and suddenly became acutely aware of the hardness of the Hunter pressing himself into her, and it all clicked in her mind.

She reached her far hand across the desk, hitting a key that caused the false wall to be erected once more by the entry, which was typically enough to keep visitors out, then turned to look at her partner. She unsnapped the clasp holding her cape and chest cover on, letting them fall to the floor, and placed her hand over the one cupping her breast. The Hunter seemed to like that.

Carefully, she turned herself around so that she faced him, and pulled down her lower cover, revealing her waiting entrance. She traced her hand up and down the front of his crotch area, feeling the twitches of anticipation coming from her new plaything. Pulling at his waistband until she found the buttons, she slowly unfastened them and pulled out his erection, taking it in her hand and feeling the weight of it and smiling to herself.

Before she could decide what she wanted to do with it, the Hunter forced her onto her back, then slid her up the desk console. He was now between her legs, his hands sliding down her elegantly decorated thighs and his member right against her sensitive lower region. Ada gently reached her hand down and prodded her own entrance with the tip of his organ, and slowly slid it inside of herself. She grimaced as she felt her folds expand to accommodate the intruder, but the pain gave way to pleasure as she felt an intoxicating feeling of bliss run throughout her body.

The Hunter finally made a sound as he groaned quietly, feeling her tightness wrap around his cock, and for a moment the pair of them were interlocked and motionless as they got adjusted to the feeling. Then Ada was rocked up the table as she was thrust into, eliciting a moan from her as the pleasure was now being increased. The Hunter took both of her wrists in his hands and forced them against the desk, taking complete control of her as he bounced her up and down his length.

Ada, no longer able to control herself or the situation, broke out into a series of noises unbecoming of such a respected figure. She writhed and squirmed as she was plowed, her mind no longer thinking in sensible thoughts but instead the raw and carnal desires that she experienced. More! Harder! Oh please let me touch myself~!

The Hunter was unrelenting, as his peak physical shape and stamina allowed him to keep up his quick and hard pace for as long as he desired, but with the tightness that enveloped him and the beauty that writhed beneath him soon became too much. As his cock twitched in climax he pulled himself from her quivering entrance and pulled Ada down a bit, forcing her to her knees as he placed his cock on her metallic face, rubbing it quickly and firmly for a few moments before releasing his warmth onto her face.

Ada moaned and kissed the member pressed to her face, then reached her hands up and finished stroking him off, covering her body in the warm liquid gift. The Hunter sighed in contentment, then reached down and gave her cheek a single pat before tucking himself away and turning around, leaving Ada to sit in a pile of mess as she tried to catch her breath and figure out what just came over her.


End file.
